castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Template Talk Page Area Names Reverse Mine is called "Cave" in the game. Where did "Reverse Mine" come? BradyGAMES guide source?--Kiyuhito 11:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : The BradyGAMES guide doesn't give names to the inverted castle areas, so it's not that. It's possible that the name was changed in the Dracula X Chronicles version, which did fix several inverted castle area spellings i believe. But I can't check that right now. Or else it's simply a mistake.--Reinhart77 16:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked it with PS version and X Chronicles version. It's the "Cave".--Kiyuhito 02:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::and, Reverse Castle Keep is "Reverse Keep".--Kiyuhito 04:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fixed.--Kiyuhito 08:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) --For whatever reason, the save function lists many Inverted Castle locales using the spelling "Reverce." Pretty sure it was an oversight. I don't think many Brits use that. --swodzmanp236 X Japanese (original) title Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku's X''' means '''gaiden. Igarashi says (YouTube) Akumajō Dracula and Akumajō Dracula X are different things. This is contradictory to his Akumajo Dracula time line. (Akumajō Dracula X: Rondo of Blood's X''' means '''10, Akumajō Dracula XX is unknown, 10's gaiden may be meant?)--Kiyuhito 04:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I think he means spin-off in this case not alternate timeline or universe. Nagumo baby 16:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Gaiden means non-canon or spin-off or prequel or side story or parallel and more. Ambiguousness is Japanese people's virtue.--Kiyuhito 10:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Catching Up With Castlevania's Composer, Pt. 2 from 1UP.com Michiru Yamane says, SOTN is side-story, side project.--Kiyuhito (talk) 08:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Interesting information: "Dracula X is not just the tenth chapter of the series, it's also a re-boot of sorts (in Japan 'X' can be a symbol for 'rebirth')". From: Arcade Gear. Perhaps in case of Rondo, X''' means both '''10 and Rebirth. When IGA made the sequel to Rondo, he choose "Rebirth" as the meaning of "X". --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Rebirth? I haven't heard such a comparison though I was born and grow up in Japan. Even in ja.wikipedia.org, such a description does not exist either.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I think the writer meant "X" means "gaiden". Rebirth may be a wrong interpretation of gaiden. --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC) It will also be possible to interpret "parallel univers, parallel world" as "rebirth, reboot".--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Is there evidence "X" from Rondo's title has a double meaning? It's possible IGA uses a different definition of "X", but he may have followed the intention of the Rondo staff. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I get the impression that the X mean it was a new way of doing the series, that and IGA on that game was in a rather minor role before getting SotN. Though I believe the X carried over to the japanese name of SotN, making such a thing particularly true. I doubt it's a Gaiden thing as it was Belmont vs Dracula and Richter was referenced in later games (PoR)ReiKusanagi (talk) 14:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Fifth ending and a speculation. The 5th ending has been recorded in english version, placed in the game's files... But never used. It just stayed there, for anyone to listen. And I wonder: What would be the trigger for this? I have a few speculations: #Maybe it is triggered by getting Holy Glasses without defeating Succubus. So far, I have heard of no one trying this, I haven't tried myself. #Or could possibly be accessible by fulfilling a very specific condition, such as perhaps taking Richter to the second part of his battle (After Hydro Storm) and then beatting the life outta Shaft. #It could even connect to losing to Dracula in the Prologue (Which prompts Maria to Ubercharge you). The connection would be that by using all the animal spirits she eventually was left with only her darkness within her, which could have grown stronger as she explored the castle by herself. #Back to speculation "1", I suppose the Gold Ring can be obtained by using a Library Card to escape the Nightmare. I haven't tried, though. Also, it CAN be possible that they first intended to make the Succubus fight entirely optional #Lastly, It could have been that they initially intended to make the Normal Castle a sort of Time Trial, where taking too long would cause Maria to not appear after a certain point and later, after breaking the control over Richter, she would appear and the fifth ending would begin. Of course, this would mean the Gold and Silver Ring would be in their right spot, but the Holy Glasses would or not be in the castle's "heart". *Maybe the ending itself would happen after she shouts in pain (announcing he end of a battle), while the first part of the ending would involve a fight with Dark Maria. *Maybe it isn't Succubus after all. Maybe it is Carmilla "in the background". --Tsukiyomaru0 07:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) CD Bonus Track Since the Bonus track is headed by a clip from US Alucard, does that mean the track wouldn't be on the Japanese release? Or does the Japanese release have its own version of the warning and bonus track? 09:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Japanese PS version (warning and bonus track) and Japanese SS version (warning only). PS bonus track is the same as US. Sega Saturn version is warning only.--Kiyuhito 10:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you. Also, it turns out that Track 1 has a pretty catchy beat. Especially compared to Rondo's Track 2. 11:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) On another note, why does Alucard tell you not to play Track 1 in Track 2? If your CD player was able to play Track 1, wouldn't a warning on Track 2 be a bit late? 10:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Unused enemy? When putting an unknown old video game magazine in order, Twitter user "roku_bute" found this article. Does anyone know this?--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Text in the lower left: Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku - May be released - 96 spring.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:32, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Looks a little like Gaibon. --Chernabogue (talk) 07:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :: This may be Greater Demon (Unused Text)--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:10, March 30, 2015 (UTC) IGA plays SotN Very interesting video. Interesting information (out of the top of my head): - Alucard was to have his own special room in the Outer Wall Area. In this room, there was a special character named "Skeleton Carpenter" who would add furniture to the room (this idea later showed up again in HoD). - Yamane's sister provided vocals for "Prayer". - There was an idea that if you destroyed candles and the left the room, a skeleton would put the candles back, and quickly run off. - There was a special move that was scrapped that Alucard could peform with the sword familiar called "Darkness Edge". - Most of the SotN staff has left Konami except one programmer and the other director. Nagumo baby (talk) 12:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC)